What would have happened if
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: Some people wished they had done something, but then people have also wondered what would have happened if…… SEQUEL TO I WISH I HAD…
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

What would have happened if……..

**This is a sequel to I wish I had…, so this is where we left off last time, you don't need to have read the other one, but to understand it all maybe you should have!!**

_Lindsay laughed and followed him in, took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table, walked back into the living room turned off the lights, and then got changed into one of Danny's tee shirts, and got into bed. She sat there for a while thinking about what had happened these past few weeks. She hadn't really had time to do this, sit and think about it all and it was good. Her mind made sense of some things and made others more confusing, but one thing she knew was that what ever life threw at them next she would be okay because Danny would be with her, and now she had Maddie as well. But there was one thing, one nagging sentence in the back of her mind, _

"_I wish I had gone back into that room." _

_The end_

* * *

**This takes place 5 years later, Maddie is now 11**

"Maddie you are going to be late for school," Lindsay Monroe shouted from the kitchen of there Manhattan home.

"Coming mom" she shouted back, "I can't find my violin books,"

"There in the living room." Lindsay shouted back and smiled as she heard footsteps fun down the stairs and she saw Maddie run into the living room from the work surface in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," Maddie said walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a stool in front of the breakfast bar. "Are they not up yet?" she asked digging into the pancakes in front of her,

"Not that I know of," Lindsay said, but then footsteps were heard on the stairs again and two 4 year olds came running into the kitchen, they both had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The only difference was that one was a boy and the other a girl.

"Mommy," they said together running round the table and hugging Lindsay's legs,

"Hey munchkins," Lindsay said, picking both of them up, which was a bit difficult but she managed it. "Did you have a good sleep?" and they both nodded and wiggled to be put down, Lindsay did so and they ran round the bar and tried to sit on the stools. With Maddie's help they did so and started to eat there pancakes as well. Lindsay smiled and heard some whimpering from upstairs,

"Looks like your sister is up as well," Lindsay said, "Maddie, make sure James and Jess don't make too much of a mess," she said and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The trouble with what Lindsay said was that the twins where notorious for getting messy and sure enough they were now semi covered in syrup.

"Well that worked well," Maddie said and laughed as Jess and James tried to get some of the syrup off. "Have you finished?" and they nodded again, "Good, come on then let's get you cleaned up." She got off the stool, went over to the sink and got a cloth out, and wiped there hands and faces. Once they were semi clean they got down and ran over to the TV in the living room, Maddie laughed as they looked at her impatiently, and walked over and turned it onto Disney for them, gave them the remote and let them fight over what TV show they were going to watch. It was between Power Rangers or Bratz and Bratz seemed to be winning. Maddie looked at the clock and saw it was time to go, she grabbed her bags, violin and books, said goodbye to the twins and headed for the door

"Mom I'm going," she shouted and saw her mom come to the top of the stairs, little 18 month old Stephanie on her hip, she walked down stairs,

"Maddie, Maddie," Steph said clapping her hands together,

"Heya Stephie," Maddie said kissing her on the nose and Steph giggled,

"Bye mom," she said and Lindsay hugged her daughter,

"Bye Maddie, have a good day" Lindsay said as she walked out of the hug and out of the door. Once she was gone Lindsay walked into the living room, turned the TV onto a neutral programme to stop Jess and James from fighting, and sat Steph down on the chair behind her siblings.

Maddie walked down the driveway of the house and saw that a black SUV had pulled up onto the drive. Danny stepped out of the driver's side and locked up the car.

"Danny," Maddie said running a little and hugging him, even though he had been her father now for 5 years, Maddie still didn't call him dad, she didn't know why, and Danny didn't seem to mind on the surface but she knew deep down it hurt him.

"Heya bear," he said calling her, his nickname for her. "You know I think you've grown" he said laughing and she hit him, she was smaller than most people in her year, as she was born so premature, but also because of Lindsay being small. Maddie was looking more like Lindsay everyday and Danny found it scary sometimes how alike they were. "I just saw the bus down the road, you better run, have a lovely day," he said and kissed her head, she nodded and ran down the bottom of the drive and caught sight of her friend,

"Izzy wait up," she shouted and the girl turned round and walked to Maddie. "You still picking me up tonight?" she asked and Danny nodded, "Good okay see ya later," Maddie said smiling and turned to Izzy and they walked off down the road together.

Danny smiled and was still amazed at how far Maddie had come, after some help from specialists and help from Lindsay and himself, Maddie had nearly come over her autism, it still came to light at some points if it was a totally new environment, but all in all she was now just as chatty as any other 11 year old, if not as loud as well. He walked into the house and was bombarded by Jess and James as soon as he opened the door.

"Daddy," they shouted and grabbed hold of his legs in a hug.

"Mornin' Jess," he said picking her up and kissing her head, placing her on his right hip, "James," he said picking him up and doing the same but placing him on his left hip. "Where's mommy?"

"Kitchen," Jess said resting her head on his shoulder.

So Danny walked off into the kitchen, by then both of them had wiggled to be put down and resumed there seat by the TV. Danny saw Lindsay washing dishes in the sink her back facing him. So he walked over and circled her waist with his arms, and kissing her neck,

"Mornin'" he said burying his head into her curls.

"Danny," Lindsay said turning round him his arms and kissing him on the lips, "You're late," she said stepping out of his arms and placing some of the dishes in her hands into the cupboards.

"I know," he said, "The suspect just wouldn't tell me what I needed to know." He pulled her into a hug again, "Forgiven?"

"Maybe" she said and he kissed her hard on the lips, "Definitely," she said smiling, and placed her forehead against his.

"Daddy," a little voice shouted from the doorway as little Steph ran over to Danny as fast as her little legs could carry her. Danny turned round and caught her and picked her up tickling her sides lightly and the little girl squealed and giggled. "No," she said laughing threw it. Danny stopped and kissed her on the nose which made her laugh again.

"Good morning baby girl," he said and she started to chat in baby speak, and Danny nodded as if he understood. She turned round and spotted the pancakes and said mine, Danny nodded and sat down on the chair with her in his lap. She started to eat the pancakes, and got more on Danny and herself than in her mouth. Lindsay laughed as she saw Danny pick some up off her plate and eat it.

"Danny, wait for yours," she said and he pouted, sometimes he was worse than the kids.

"Yeah Daddy, mine," Steph said pointing to the plate and eating some more.

"I've been told," he said and laughed as Steph finished off her pancakes and turned round and showed Danny her syrup covered face. "Someone needs cleaning up," he said and placed her on the table.

"I'll go you have your breakfast," Lindsay said picking up the sticky girl, and walking out of the kitchen. Danny smiled at the sight, Lindsay was a brilliant mom, just as he thought she would. He picked up his plate and went into the living room and ate them on the sofa behind the twins as they explained what was going on, on the TV in front of him. Once he finished he put his plate in the kitchen and got the post which had dropped off the mat. It was bills and some advertisements, but then he stopped one addressed to Lindsay Monroe, and it had a Montana postage stamp on the top. He put the rest down on the sideboard by the front door and then walked into the living room where Lindsay had sat after coming downstairs with a now clean and dressed Steph.

"This is for you," he said handing her the letter and picking Steph off of the sofa where he wanted to sit. "Jess, James, why don't you go and get dressed so I can take you to playgroup." Danny said after seeing Lindsay's reaction at the letter.

"Yeah," they said and ran off towards the stairs,

"Your clothes are on your bed," Lindsay shouted after them but sat staring at the letter.

"Lindsay," Danny said as Steph played with one of her toys on his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded and played the letter on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said, "I'm gonna go and get ready for work," she got up off the sofa and walked up the stairs.

"I'm worried about your mommy," Danny said looking at Steph who babbled back an answer. "But if she really is not okay, she'll tell me," he said trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true. "Come on then you, you gonna help me get the twins lunches ready?"

"Yeah," Steph said and smiled at him, "Chocolate, cookies," she said smiling,

"Yeah, we can give them some and you as well." He said and got off the sofa, walked into the kitchen and put Steph on the sideboard.

Meanwhile Lindsay was sat on her bed, head in her hands, thinking about what the letter could say, what she should tell Danny, who she was going to deal with it all. She was working herself up more and more as she thought into it. She sat there for what feels like forever, thinking about what happened and what could happen.

"Mommy, come on we gotta go," Jess shouted from downstairs and it brought Lindsay out of her thoughts, she smiled and got up off of the bed and dried her eyes, even though she didn't know she was crying. She looked at herself in the mirror put on a smile and walked down the stairs.

"I'm coming" she said, and walked into the living room. Danny gave her a funny look and he knew she had been crying, she just smiled and mouthed later. He nodded and picked up Steph's bag off the side.

"I need to go back in, something about new evidence." Danny said and picked up Steph off the sofa, as Lindsay made sure the twins had everything they needed. "I'll drop off Steph at day care for a bit while I work then go and pick her up.

"Okay," Lindsay said, and ushered the twins out of the door. "Come on then," she said and walked out of the house.

Once she was gone Danny sighed and looked at the letter on the table and sighed again, he made sure he had everything for Steph and then walked out with her in his arms. They got into the car and Lindsay drove the twins to play group, they said good bye and then she drove to the lab. She gave Danny and Steph a kiss and got back into the car as she had gotten a page from Mac saying she was needed at a scene.

"I'm worried about your mom," Danny said before putting Steph into the stroller. "Oh well, lets go see how much your Auntie Stella screams when she sees you," Danny said laughing, and so did Steph who said Auntie Stella over and over again and giggled.

They got into the elevator and got off on the 64th floor, walking over to towards his office Danny counted down from 10 and as he got to 4 he heard Stella shout,

"Daniel Messer," she said storming out of the office and walking towards them, "Why did you not tell me you would have to bring my special god daughter into work with you." She said scowling at him and then squealing at Steph who was now clapping and giggling shouting "Auntie Stella," Stella smiled and undid Steph, lifting her up out of the stroller and hugging her close.

"See," Danny said laughing, "It was a nice surprise," he said and dodged Stella's slap, "Now I need to take her down to day care and go over some evidence.

"I'll look after her up here," Stella said pulling faces at Steph who was giggling all the time. "I finished my case and I need to wait for Mac and Lindsay to come back with some evidence and see if they need help."

"Sure?" Danny asked handing her the bag that was on his shoulder.

"Totally," Stella said taking the bag and putting Steph down on the floor.

"Okay then ill see you two in a bit, I have my cell on and so does Lindsay just in case." He said and Stella nodded, he knelt down and Steph stumbled to him, he laughed, hugged her and kissed her head, "You be good for Auntie Stella sweetie okay?" she nodded and walked over to Stella holding onto her hand. "Thanks again, see you later." He said and walked towards the elevator.

"Come on then you lets go find some of Uncle Mac's pens and do some drawing," Stella said and Steph laughed and giggled, running off down the corridor slightly and Stella caught up with her as her legs were only short.

Meanwhile Lindsay was distracted slightly, but that didn't stop her from processing the scene and bringing all of the evidence back to the lab. She smiled as she spotted Stella and Steph in Mac's office and Steph was sitting at his desk scribbling on some paper. She walked past the office and went to the trace lab, put some of the things onto the table, and then walked back to see Steph in Mac's office. Danny was back in there then and she saw him taking her out of the chair, and Stella walked out of the door, smiled hello to Lindsay then headed off to Trace.

"Mommy," Steph said seeing Lindsay threw the door, Lindsay smiled and walked into the room,

"Heya baby girl," Lindsay said walking over to the two of them and kissing Steph on the head. "You finished for the day?" she asked and picked Steph out of Danny's arms.

"Yeah," he said picking up the rest of Steph's stuff from around the room. "I have tomorrow off, so I might have a nap with Steph later, and then go pick them all up."

"Good idea," Lindsay said and put Steph into her stroller after one more kiss on the cheek. "I should be home on time, so I'll see you later." She said walking over and kissing him on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," Danny said and Lindsay walked a few steps before grabbing her hand. "I am here Linds, if you want to talk." He said and she nodded, walking forwards and kissing him again,

"I know hunni," she said, "I'll explain it later, I promise," and finally she walked out of the room and down the corridor.

"Come on then baby girl, let's go home," Danny said and pushed the stroller out of the office and down to the elevator. "And hopefully mommy will be able to talk when she gets back," he said to himself and they walked out of the building and towards the tube station as Lindsay had gotten the car, and he would need the people carrier for later.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

okay so chapter 2 people i added it today cause im off school due to the old hospital stop and very thing so here you go :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT KEEP GOING OR I WONT WRITE :P

Love

Charlie

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day went smoothly, Lindsay worked threw the evidence on the case and left at normal time to go home, luckily it wasn't a very high profile case so she could come home, and not have to pull an all nighter. Danny had had his nap and then gone and picked up all of the children from school and playgroup. Brought them back, fed and washed the younger ones and by 7pm all of them were in bed bar, Maddie and Danny, the latter was watching TV while Maddie was playing her Violin in her room. Lindsay got home to a quite house bar the violin and TV.

"I'm home," Lindsay said loud enough so she knew Maddie would hear but not so loud as to wake up everyone else.

"Heya Linds," Danny said turning his head round off of the sofa and smiled at her. "Good day?" she smiled and him and placed the keys on the dresser, and then walked over to the sofa and sat next to Danny putting her head on him shoulder.

"Yeah, case is nearly done, only a bit of paperwork." She said and looked down and the letter, Danny swore he felt her shudder, and the she looked up, "I'm sorry for this morning," she said turning and looking him in his deep blue eyes. "I need to talk to you after Maddie is asleep." He nodded and kissed her softly on the forehead,

"Okay baby," he said,

"Love you," Lindsay said and kissed him,

"You too," he said and hugged her close, and they watched the TV. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs followed by Maddie standing between them and the TV, in her pyjamas with a violin in her hands.

"Listen," she said and placed the bow to the string and began to play, Lindsay and Danny sat and listened and smiled at her as Maddie began to get really into the piece, she ended and smiled at Danny and Lindsay, "So?" she asked, "What do you think?"

"Very good hunni," Danny said,

"Yeah Maddie, its brilliant sweetie," Lindsay said, "What is it for?"

"Oh nothing much," Maddie said and Lindsay looked at her, "Okay so maybe I have to play a solo in front of the school and I don't know what to play."

"Oh wow," Lindsay said, "That's brilliant why didn't you tell us before?"

"I only found out today," Maddie said laughing, "Apparently I have to play on Friday which may I add is in 3 days and I don't know what on earth to play."

"Play that," Danny said, "Or play that piece your mom taught you,"

"Danny that's a great idea," Maddie said running and hugging him, "Why didn't I think of that," she said laughing, "I'll practice tomorrow."

"Hey no problem kiddo, that's what I am here for," Danny said smiling and kissing her on the head. "I'll go check on the rest of them, I'll be back in a minute." And Danny walked out of the room; Maddie looked at Danny leave and then sat next to Lindsay on the sofa.

"He's wondering why I don't call him dad isn't he?" Maddie asked looking at Lindsay who looked slightly shocked at the question.

"Why do you say that?" Lindsay said,

"It's the way he looks at me sometimes, wondering why I don't call him dad, and I know the twins do as well." Maddie said, "And I know I should cause in side I do call him dad."

"Why don't you then?" Lindsay asked listening attentively,

"Because I don't want him to leave me as well," Maddie said looking at the floor, "If I don't call him dad he won't die or leave me."

"Oh baby," Lindsay said gathering Maddie up and hugging her close, "That's not true, I know it may seem that way but Danny would never leave you, he loves you so much, and he won't die because you call him dad, and I know it would mean the world to him." she said stroking her daughters head.

"I know," Maddie said "I just need to tell my heart that," and she hugged Lindsay again, "I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight love you mom," she smiled,

"Love you to baby girl" Lindsay said and kissed her head, "Goodnight," Maddie got off the sofa and heard Danny coming down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"You off to bed?" he asked and Maddie nodded, "Okay then, goodnight bear love you." He said and hugged her and kissed her head.

"Love you to Danny." She said and walked up the stairs and smiled at her mother who was watching them. He walked over to the sofa and sat next to Lindsay.

"Is she okay?" he asked,

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "She'll be fine." She said and smiled, "You're a great dad you know, to all of them."

"And you're a brilliant mom," he said pulled her into his arms and kissing her head, she sighed and then looked over at the envelope on the table.

"I need to open it," she said quietly, "But I don't know what it will say, who it is from," she said,

"Open it," Danny said sitting up and bringing her up with him, he reached round her and picked it up off the table and passed it to her. "A wise woman once said to me that if you keep everything locked up and try and forget it all, it will come back and bite you sooner or later." She smiled at him and then turned the envelope over, opening it slowly and then taking out the letter that was inside of it. It looked as though there were 2 pages of it. But then she stopped and couldn't open it.

"I can't do this," she said, "I left there, forgot it all, I just can't," she said and was about to place it down when Danny stopped her hand.

"Open it and read it out to me, we can read it together, I am not going anywhere." He said and looking into her eyes, which were so full of confusion and hurt.

"Okay," she said trying to convince herself and him. She looked at the letter and then opened the pages. She took a deep breathe and began to breathe it,

"_Dear Lindsay,_

_It has been a while since I have contacted you, I know it has been too long and I am truly sorry. I know why you left those years ago and despite what you might think mom and dad don't hate you." _Lindsay scoffed but kept on reading,_ "I am writing to you to tell you I am getting married, finally, to Kelly. Yes I know that I have been with her about 11 years but we finally decided to pick a date. You have been gone for 8 years now and I don't know how you are, or even if this letter will reach you. I contacted your office and asked for your address, and after a series of questions about you I manage to get one, I contacted them but they said you moved to this address so I hope it reaches you. I miss you Linny, I miss you so much, I can't say I know why you did leave but if you are now happy and living the life you want than I can not say that I am mad at you for leaving. I feel bad for how they treated you over the years Linny, and I know that Lucy's death was not your fault, no matter how much mom and dad hammered it into you that it was."_ Lindsay wiped away some of the tears and continued. "_So I suppose what I am trying to say is that I want you to come to my wedding Linny, I want to see my little sister watch her old bro walk down the isle after all these years. I don't know if you have a family or anybody but if you do bring them as well. I want to get to know my little sister again and I know after 8 years it is a long time but Kelly is pregnant and I want my children to know there brave, loving auntie. _

_The wedding is 7__th__ June at 12pm at St Michael's church. I hope you get there earlier so I can see you before I get married so if you do please come on the 1__st__ June because we are having a family picnic. _

_I hope to see you there_

_I love you with all my heart_

_Jack"_

Lindsay was now crying and Danny had pulled her into his arms and was stroking her arms affectionately, and kissed her head.

"Jack," Lindsay said running her fingers over the letter, "I can't believe he finally got married," she said laughing slightly which Danny smiled about.

"Not the marrying type hu?" Danny asked thinking that she was happy to talk about this.

"About as much as you were when I first met you," Lindsay said laughing as Danny looked hurt. "But I am glad he is marrying Kelly, she was always good for him." she said smiling even though her voice was quivering. "I miss him, and Jenny and Brad, and Kenny and Matt." Lindsay said sadly but then she looked at Danny's face and laughed. "What?" she said.

"Just how many brothers do you have?" Danny asked gulping.

"4 brothers and 2 sisters," Lindsay said, "And I am the youngest out of the lot of them."

"I'm a dead man," Danny said and Lindsay laughed, "Oh thanks, I just found out my wife is the youngest of 7 and I will be killed by her 4 big brothers and she is laughing at me."

"Oh don't worry about my brothers, I can handle them," Lindsay said smiling, "Does that mean we are going?"

"Hunni he is your brother it's up to you, I wouldn't say no, and you do own me a look at some wheat fields." Danny said,

"Okay," Lindsay said taking a breath and exhaling again, "June 1st is in 2 weeks so we ask Mac for 2 weeks off which I know we both have like 5 months at least backed up, and then we go to Montana, go to meet my family, go to the wedding and spend the last week at my uncles house if I still argue with my parents," Lindsay said and Danny nodded,

"Sounds like a plan," Danny said, "So anything you need to tell me before I get there?" he asked,

"Where do I start," Lindsay said looking unsure,

"How old everyone is and your parents name would be a very good start," Danny said pulling Lindsay into his arms again and placing her head on his chest.

"Okay so, my parents names are Rita and Jackson Monroe, my eldest brother is Brad and Matt, there twins and they are now I think about 45, both were married before I left and Matt's wife had a baby on the way. Then came Jenny she is now 43, then there is Jack at 40, and Kenny at 39, and then me and Lucy at 34." Lindsay said, "Well Lucy would be 34 she died when I was 11."

"Oh Lindsay," Danny said even though he sorta guessed Lucy was dead by what she was saying when they found the box.

"I'm fine," Lindsay said smiling,

"She was your twin sister," he said and she nodded,

"She had a genetic immune disease, and a kidney disease, she was born with it and struggled most of her life," Lindsay said wiping away the tears, "And I was the only person they thought could save her, but I couldn't, I went threw 7 bone marrow harvests, loads and loads of tests but I every time it worked for a while and then stopped, she got worse and worse and before they were about to harvest one of my kidneys she said no. An 11 year old girl said no to being saved. She knew the pain I was going threw; saw me hurting every day and I watched her go threw the same. I knew it was for me as well as her when she decided enough was enough, I was sad but I knew it was for the right reasons and I had enough of my sister being in pain. She refused the transplant and died a week later. My parents blamed me and have been for years, it was the reason why I left." Lindsay was crying but Danny was holding her and stroking her head,

"Lindsay," he said softly, not even knowing how she could function after all of that happening,

"I told you my life wasn't normal," she said laughing slightly, "I made a promise to her that day though, that I would follow my dream and live the life we used to fantasise about as children."

"What was it?" Danny asked,

"That I would be working in New York, as a police officer or detective, that I have a family and a loving husband and I would be sitting on the sofa telling him all about my life and him holding me." Lindsay said smiling and turning round and kissing him on the lips, "It's exactly like my life now, I kept my promise to her." She said and smiled, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good" Danny said kissing her again, "So are we definitely going because we need to book time off school and flights."

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "We are going," she took a deep breathe, "I'm going home." She said and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

REVIEW CHARLIE HAPPY PLEASE :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Hey guys now this might take a while IVE LOST MY MEMORY STICK sobbs It has ALL my Fanfiction stories on it and i am not impressed, this means i have to re write ALL of the stuff i have on there so bare with me, i had the next 6 chapters of this story on it, i have chappi 4 uploaded luckily but for my other fics and the Sequal to Back to the Past you will have to wait, cause that was on there aswell. I lost it today and i was going to add it. :S

Anyway here you go people, specialy for Toni, who i love loads, and is currupting me and is making me forget about the silly memory pen. :D

Charlie

xxx

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next two weeks went really quickly, the flights were booked and the school had been informed and now the Messer family were only about 1 hour away from there plane ride to Montana. Lindsay was nervous about going back and so was Maddie, as she could remember some of what happened on her last time in Montana. Mac had driven them to the airport and they were now walking threw to the departure lounge of JFK. They had stopped and gotten a quick lunch at one of the McDonalds in the lounge and were now all seated in the waiting area waiting to get onto the plane. Jess, James and Maddie were all by the huge glass windows surrounding the lounge looking at the planes fly in and out, the twins looking in oar of what they were watching outside, and sometime shouting back that they wanted one to play with. Steph was asleep on Lindsay's lap as the buggy was now sitting in the cargo hold of the plane. She smiled as she looked at the kid's faces but then looked at the sign saying Montana and she shuddered slightly. She was going back to the place she escaped all those years ago but now she was going back, and this time she was loved.

"Hey," Lindsay said as Danny walked over to where she was sat,

"She asleep?" he asked stroking Steph's head,

"Yeah out like a light about 10 minutes ago." Lindsay said, "Should sleep through if we are lucky," she said smiling and stroked Steph's head.

"You okay?" he asked,

"Yeah," Lindsay said looking at the floor but he could feel Danny's eyes on her. "I'm fine," she said looking at him.

"They look like they are in heaven." Danny said pointing to the giggling twins pointing at the planes out of the window.

"They look like they want to take one home." Lindsay said looking slightly worried.

"Could all passengers in first class or those with small children on the 12.00 flight to Montana please make there way to gate 4 for boarding," a woman's voice said over the intercom system.

"That's us," Danny said standing up and gesturing for the kids to come over to them, which they did quickly. "Grab your bags," he said and handed there carry on luggage to them, while he picked up his bag and the changing bag. "Come on then." He said and Lindsay followed with Steph in her arms and her small bag on her shoulder. They walked over to the desk and got there passports checked and walked down the walk way towards the entrance to the plane. They got onto the plane and walked over to their seats, Danny, Lindsay and James were together and then Maddie and Jess where in the seats over the isle next to them. They took there seats, with Steph still on Lindsay's lap, and waited for everyone else to get on the plane.

"You okay," Danny said placing his arm round her waist, while keeping an eye on Maddie with Jess.

"Yeah," she said leaning onto his shoulder, he kissed her head and then stroked Steph's cheek,

"We're gonna be okay," Danny said, "And the kids are gonna have a blast." He smiled and saw Jess already holding onto Maddie's hand tightly, "You okay with her," he mouthed at Maddie and she smiled and nodded.

They waited for about 30 mins and the plane was taken onto the runway and they took off with James holding tightly onto Danny's hand, and Jess holding onto Maddie's. They were in the air for about 2 hours and finally after the twins had begun to get restless and Steph had decided to wake up and was getting bored as well, the plane landed in Montana and they disembarked, they went to the baggage collection and collected the stroller and once Steph was placed in it, it was a lot easier for them to keep track of the twins which had decided it would be fun to have a run around the baggage collection lounge. They got all of there baggage and then walked over to the exit of the building, once they got outside they all stood and looked at the picture before them, it was hotter, and there were a lot more trees and plants, mountains in the distance and Danny knew he was definitely no longer in New York.

They got into a taxi and were driven for about an hour to get to Bozeman, Lindsay was looking out of the window all the time, looking at her old home and seeing what she had left all those years ago.

"Look Daddy," Jess said just before they got into Bozeman, "A wheat field," she said and pointed out of the window to the fields. Danny and Lindsay both smiled and looked out of the window, remembering that day when they stood on the pier looking over to New York.

"Yes sweetie," Lindsay said smiling, "Those are wheat fields," she smiled again and sat back, "I'm home," she said softly.

The rest of the journey was only 10 minutes and the Taxi dropped them off in the centre of main Bozeman, even though Lindsay knew that her parent's, and auntie's houses were about 10 minutes more drive into the country.

"I remember this," Maddie said with a tired Jess in her arms, and Lindsay smiled,

"You came here before," Lindsay said and Maddie nodded,

"We came here for a holiday once a year till I was about 5." Maddie said smiling, "I loved it." Lindsay smiled as well and lead them all over towards an old café which if things hadn't changed that much, would be her first contact point because she needed her car back.

"Welcome to my second home," Lindsay said pointing to the café, she pushed the door open and pushed the stroller inside, and then the rest followed pulling some luggage with them.

The café was nearly empty except for some children down the other end in a booth, Lindsay walked over to the Danny and told him to leave the luggage by the door and that no body would take it. He looked suspiciously but did it anyway, and followed Lindsay into one of the booths where she had put Jess and James who were sitting at the far side and were falling asleep on the table. Maddie was looking out of the window obviously remembering her last visit and Steph was playing with one of her toys in her stroller. Danny said down and Lindsay walked over to the counter and rung the bell.

"Hello," Lindsay said looking down the side to see if there was anyone in the corridor. She saw a man and woman approach not looking at Lindsay but deep in conversation with each other they both stopped and looked at Lindsay, smiled and then the woman shouted.

"Lindsay Marie Ann Monroe, how could you not tell us you were coming back home." The woman said and ran over to Lindsay enveloping her into a hug,

"Heya Maggie," Lindsay said and then looked over to the man who opened his arms and Lindsay ran into them, "Teddy," she said and hugged him close, and he did the same,

"How are you little Linny," he said holding her at arms length and looking at her.

"I am good," Lindsay said,

"Are you back for the wedding?" Maggie asked walking over to the counter.

"Yeah" Lindsay said, "And a little family holiday," she said and smiled. Then Teddy spotted the ring on her finger,

"Linny is that a wedding ring?" he asked picking her hand up and Maggie squealed slightly as she nodded,

"Madam how could you not tell us," Maggie said, "Any more surprises?" she asked and then spotted the man and 4 children sitting round one of the tables. "Are they with you?" she asked pointing at Danny and the kids, and Lindsay nodded again. Maggie once again squealed causing Jess to wake up and with a start and look around the room. Danny saw her confusion and brought her into his arms and she fell asleep again.

"Maggie, Teddy meet my family," Lindsay said walking over to the table, "My husband Danny," she pointed to him, "and my 4 children, "Jess and James," pointing to the sleepy twins, "Steph," she pointed to her in her stroller, and "Maddie," she said slightly quietly but Maggie and Teddy heard her and they looked at Maddie in shock.

"But, she," Maggie said trying to grasp what she was seeing,

"Yes I thought so too, but Victor told me a lie," Lindsay said, "I found out 5 years ago and I was so glad I did," Lindsay said and Maggie started crying slightly,

"I remember the day I held her," Maggie said, walking over and looking Maddie in the eye, "I sang you a song when I came to see you," she said,

"I remember it," Maddie said, "Well not the words but the rhythm to it, I play it on the piano and on my violin." She smiled at Maggie and stood up, as soon as she did Maggie pulled her into a huge hug and Maddie stiffened at first but then relaxed.

"I didn't think I would be able to do this," Maggie said and stepped out of the hug and she looked over at Lindsay whose eyes were tearing up, but she was smiling. "I suppose that you want your car back?" Maggie asked and Lindsay nodded, Maggie smiled and walked into the back room to fetch the key.

"We tidied up the old place for you." Teddy said walking over to them.

"Thanks Ted," Lindsay said hugging him, and smiled as Maggie came back with the key. "I'm gonna go and put these 3 in the car," Lindsay said picking up James out of the seat and pushed the stroller out of the door. Maggie looked at Danny and he offered Jess to her, she smiled a beaming smiled and took the little girl out of his arms and followed Lindsay out of the door.

"I remember you," Maddie said after a bit of silence,

"How?" Teddy asked,

"I have a photograph of you," Maddie said, "I still have it, it's of you, me, mom, and Maggie." She said smiling,

"Really?" Teddy said genuinely shocked, and Maddie nodded,

"It's on her bookshelf," Danny said speaking up for the first time, and the both looked at him smiling. "Danny Messer," he said holding out his hand to Teddy who shook it.

"Teddy Monroe," he said, and saw Danny's face, "I'm Linny's Uncle."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said,

"Same," Teddy said and both men began to stare each other out slightly. Maddie laughed at them,

"Oh for god's sake," Maddie said and they both looked at her, "Grandpa Teddy," she said and Teddy smiled widely, "Danny is the best thing that ever happened to mom, he loves her and she loves him," she then turned to Danny, "Danny you don't have to prove anything to him because he already knew about you and Lindsay because she told him all about you and HE was the person who was telling her to go after you." Teddy nodded and Danny smiled, "Good now then can we have an adult conversation now please." She said and the two men laughed,

"You are so much like your mother," Teddy said smiling. "How do you handle two of them?" he asked Danny.

"I have no idea, a lot of ice cream and chocolate," he said laughing and ducking away from Maddie before she punched him on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Maddie said pouting and sitting down.

"Oh well, ouch" Danny said shrugging and then groaning when looking behind him to see what had hit his neck.

"That was for saying we were hard to put up with," Lindsay said standing with her arms crossed.

"Ouch," Teddy said turning round and seeing Maggie standing in the same pose.

"And that was for asking him the question in the first place." Maggie said,

"Go mom, Go Grandma Maggie," Maddie said smiling and whooping, then sticking her tongue out at them both.

"I do believe we have to stick together." Danny said looking at Teddy.

"I couldn't agree more," Teddy said smiling. "I like you Danny and I know it's a little late for the speech, but you hurt her Danny Messer and you will end up in little pieces all over the Montana countryside, ca pishe?"

"Yep," Danny said, "I would let you as well if I ever hurt you." He smiled at Lindsay and then stood up. "Well I suppose we best be off."

"Yeah those three are asleep," Lindsay said, "I'll see you tonight, and I will cook," she said smiling,

"That means I'll be bringing some things with me then," Maggie said laughing slightly and hugging Lindsay, "I am so glad your back," Maggie said and stepped out of the hug.

"Yeah me too," Lindsay said smiling, "Bye Teddy," she said hugging Teddy as well then her and Danny walked out of the door, followed by Maddie,

"Bye," she said and ran off towards the car laughing.

Maggie and Teddy watched them drive off in the car and smiled,

"She's home," Maggie said and smiled at Teddy, "I wonder how long it will be till Rita and Jackson find out," she said looking tense.

"I don't know," Teddy said wrapping his arm around her, "But when they do we will be there for her." He said and kissed her head, she smiled and walked inside. "I won't let them break her this time." He said to no one in particular and then walked back into the café.

* * *

Review me out of my sobbing state sniffles


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

So then people i have totally re-written and changed the chapters after this and i am now on chapter 7, thanks to the fact i am now on my LONG 17 frikkin weeks summer VK xP xP How i do looooove being in england xD!!

Thanks for all the reviews guys!!

enjoy

Charlie

xxxxx

* * *

Chapter 4

About 10 mins later Lindsay pulled of onto a less shaped road and onto a dustier track, she smiled as she recognised the tree's and could even see the old shape of the tree house in the distance. She smiled and sighed as the house came into view, the old 2 story house, with windows in the attic, the porch still had a swing in and it looked the same as it had always done.

"Home sweet home," she said and looked over at Danny who was checking out the house. "Welcome to a Montana home," Lindsay said smiling and pulling up in front of the house. She stopped the car and got out of the drivers door, Danny doing the same and then Maddie after them, they stood in front of the house and smiled. "Leave them for a moment and come and have a look around," she told Danny, "Maddie can watch them," she said and Maddie nodded and Lindsay dragged Danny off towards the house, hand in hand.

"It's exactly how I imagined," Danny said laughing, and Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him,

"Let's go inside," Lindsay said and opened the front door, to which Danny stood there in shock, "This isn't the Bronx or Manhattan Danny," she said laughing and pulling him threw the door. "We only lock the door if it's carnival season," she said laughing.

"Okay," Danny said unconvinced,

They walked into the main hall, it was slightly narrow and then on the left hand side was a set of wooden stairs, there was wooden panelling all over the wall's and photographs everywhere, they continued to walk threw the hall and off to the right was an empty double doorway and then they carried on and came to the kitchen.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Lindsay said stroking her hand over the walls, "Still the same as it was," she said and smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think," Danny said, "That it looks very homely and country," he said and laughed likely. "And I think we should get the kids and settle in a bit,"

"Good idea," Lindsay said and watched Danny walk back down the hall and out towards the door. Lindsay smiled and looked around one last time, before following the way Danny had gone.

They got the kids out of the car, and as they were still asleep Maddie, Danny and Lindsay carried one each into the house and placed them on the sofas so they could continue to sleep. Maddie then ran out to the car grabbed her bags and violin case, as she had brought it with her, and went off to find a room for her, and she chose the one in the attic, which as soon as she walked threw the door she realised it was her mothers, as there were photo's all over the room.

Lindsay and Danny had brought in nearly all of the baggage and were now unpacking some of the things while watching to see if the 3 youngest would wake up. They did all of the clothes and smiled as the sound of a violin echoed from the top floor. They finally sat on the other sofa and watched them sleep and finally sleep found the both of them and they slept, Lindsay wrapped tightly in Danny's arms.

The door bell rang about an hour later and Maddie came running down the stairs assuming that her mom and Danny had fallen asleep, she was correct and then heard Steph whimper slightly on the sofa so she picked her up, settled her in her arms, with Steph's sleepy head buried in her neck and went to open the door, "Shhh Stephie," Maddie said and bounced her slightly, as Steph started to whimper because she was woken up, she may be a little over one, but she acted younger when someone woke her from her sleep. The door bell rang again and this time Maddie opened it,

"Hello can I help you?" Maddie said to the woman who was standing on the porch, she was short and had slightly greying hair,

"Hello," she said and smiled at the girl, "I live over the back I was wondering if you and your family would like to come over to lunch sometime, you know welcome you to the neighbourhood." She said and smiled again, as Steph began to fuss.

"Stephie," Maddie said and stroked her back, "Erm I don't know, we are only here on a holiday really but I'll tell my parents when they wake up." She could tell the old woman was looking Maddie up and down, examining her.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you were moving in," the woman said, "My name is Rita, Rita Monroe," she held out her hand and Maddie who was shocked and it seemed a very good actress shook it. Lindsay had told her about her mother and the woman standing in front of her now, "I knew the person who used to own this house I just assumed she had sold it," she said and Maddie knew that Rita didn't know she was actually talking to her two grandchildren.

"Maddie," she said and smiled, "And this is Stephie," she said about the little girl on her hip, who was more awake now but still burying her face into Maddie's neck because she was very shy.

"Lovely to meet you Maddie," Rita said, "And I do hope you take us up on the offer it would be great to get to know you and your family, even if you are here for only a few weeks."

"Sure" Maddie said convincingly although inside all she wanted to do was shout at her for doing what she did to her mom, 'Mom and Danny really ought to make sure I was asleep before they started to talk about that letter.' She thought, "I'll tell my parents like I said," and luckily for her Stephie was wiggling about and moaning under her breath. "I better go," Maddie said,

"Yes, sure," Rita said looking at the small girl, "Nice meeting you,"

"You too," Maddie said, and waved slightly as the woman turned and walked away, then she smiled and closed the door, "Bloody woman," Maddie said angrily,

"Bloody woman, bloody woman," Stephie said clapping her hands together, and Maddie looked at her and groaned,

"Yes sweetie, but not say it in front of mommy or daddy okay?" she said and Stephie nodded, "Good, now let's go see if there is any food." Stephie giggled and blabbered something in semi baby language, semi English, but Maddie nodded and inserted some words like she understood it all perfectly.

They walked into the country kitchen, it had wooden cupboards and work tops and a sink, under a window which looked out over the garden. Maddie smiled and placed Steph down onto one of the sideboards. And then walked over to the fridge and looked inside to see if there was anything edible. Luckily there was enough to make something semi edible, and so some cheese sandwiches were made and the two of them ate in between in eligible speaking.

"Maddie," Lindsay said about 30 minutes later walking into the kitchen and seeing that they were making some cakes.

"Yeah mom," Maddie said stopping Stephie from putting her head into the cake mix,

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked sitting down on one of the stools opposite her two daughters, and catching Steph as she crawled across the table shouting mommy.

"About an hour, maybe hour and half," Maddie said, "Reminds me when you were asleep someone called round to see who her new neighbours were."

"Oh really, who?" Lindsay asked,

"According to what name she told me I am assuming your mother." Maddie said and Lindsay's face dropped,

"Stephie why don't you go and wake daddy up," Lindsay said and Stephie shouted and ran off into the living room, "My mother." Lindsay said,

"Yep's," Maddie said, "Rita Monroe, she seemed too nice to me, overly sweet." Maddie said and then Lindsay twigged on,

"This is another we should have made sure you were asleep things isn't it?" Lindsay said laughing and helping Maddie pour the mixture into cases.

"Yep," Maddie said laughing, "But I put on a very good show, and I told her I'd tell my parents when they woke up."

"Oh joy," Lindsay said, "I knew she would come sniffling round eventually, always has done, coming to see if I had sold the house no doubt."

"Yeah she was actually," Maddie said and placed some of the tins with the mixture in, into the oven.

"Doesn't surprise me," Lindsay said, "Well I suppose I knew I'd have to see her sooner or later, and we will tomorrow anyway, because we are going to my brother's picnic."

"As in brand new people," Maddie said, sure she was okay with one person for example the woman at the door, but more than that she had no chance.

"Yes," Lindsay said, "And you will do fine, and we all know sign language, even Danny so don't worry," she said and smiled at her daughter who came round and sat on the stool opposite Lindsay.

"Okay," Maddie said smiling to reassure both herself and Lindsay. "Is she really that bad?" she asked,

"Yes," Lindsay said, "I know everyone wants there grandparent and parents to be prefect but I think they lost there right to be in my life when I was 11. I still love them don't get me wrong, but I don't think I can let them back into my life again."

"I understand," Maddie said, "I know about Lucy," she said after a moment, and Lindsay looked slightly shocked, "Dad told me all about her, and you, and we came and saw the grave when I was little."

"He did," Lindsay said shocked, and Maddie nodded, then Lindsay smiled, "We promised to take you there, the moment after you came out of the hospital. I guess he kept the promise," Lindsay smiled and remembered the day they met at the grave. "Did he tell you about his sister?" Lindsay said and Maddie shook her head, "Oh," Lindsay said,

"He told me about the day you met but not why he was there." Maddie said intrigued.

"Okay then," Lindsay said, "Victor had a little sister; she was 9 years younger than he was, and died when she was only 4. She fell out of a boat and drowned on the lake behind us, he was with her on the boat and tried to stop her but he didn't make it in time. It took him 3 years to tell me this, and he still felt so awful about it and blamed himself and I think he always did. That's how we came to understand each other, both of our family's blamed us, me more than him, but he knew they did."

"I never knew I had an aunt," Maddie said, "I mean I think I remember going to another grave by Lucy's and I asked who it was and he said someone he loved."

"Her name was Isabella," Lindsay said, "Her birthday is the same as yours you know, Victor cried the day you were born and then were rushed away, he thought it was a curse on him for that day. But I thought it was a blessing and so did he in the end."

"I didn't know that," Maddie said smiling, they sat in silence for a moment until Danny came walking in, Jess, James and Stephie behind him.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes,

"Bout 2 hours," Lindsay said.

"Oh" Danny said, and rubbed his eyes some more and sat on the stool next to Lindsay.

"Can I smell cakes?" James said smiling and sniffing the air.

"Yep," Maddie said standing up and walking over to the oven, she took them out and placed them on the table top on a cooking rack. "Anyone touches one of these till I have finished them off is a dead person," she said pointing her spatula at James and Danny, "Got it?" they nodded and looked at each other pouting slightly.

"Not even one?" James asked,

"No," Maddie said,

"Please," Danny said and pulled Stephie onto his lap off the floor and she reached over and took a cake. "Stephie no," Danny said taking it out of her hand, she pouted her bottom lip and her eyes started to water.

"Mine," she said stretching her hand out again to the cake,

"No," Danny said and looked at his little girl who at the moment inside he was screaming to himself to give her the cake because she just looked so cute.

"Mine," she said again and tears started to come into her eyes.

"Stephanie," Lindsay said, "Daddy said no,"

"Mine," she said whining slightly, and Lindsay and Danny knew she was about to go into a full blown tantrum, then Maddie came round the table and opened a cake, picked a bit off, blew on it and gave her a bit, she smiled and ate it. "Yummy" she said and put her hands out for more,

"Later," Maddie said, "Promise," and smiled at her.

"Hey why can't we have any," James said in protest,

"Cause you didn't help me." Maddie said going and picking up the icing packet and pouring some into a tub.

"But that's not fair," James moaned again,

"Yeah it is munchkin," Maddie said laughing as James puffed out his chest,

"I am not a munchkin," James said,

"Uh hu," Maddie said and then looked at Lindsay's glare at her. "Sorry mom," she said and poured some of the icing in her hands, onto the top of the cakes.

"Mommy I'm not a munchkin am I?" James said pouting and his eyes filling with tears slightly,

"No sweetie," Lindsay said, "Ignore your big sister, she is just being silly," James smiled and stuck his tongue out at Maddie who did it back and then smiled sweetly at Lindsay. "I can't win," she said sighing slightly, "Right then I am off to unpack, come on then James, Jess, Stephie you can come and help me," she said walking out of the room and the three of them followed her out.

"Maddie," Danny said and Maddie looked up at him,

"Yeah," she said,

"Can I have one please?" he said and placed his hand to take one,

"No" Maddie said holding up the spatula ready to hit him with it, and he moved his hand away quickly.

"You're worse than your mother," he said under his breath and she laughed.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE PWETTY PWEASE!! xXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Right then people, this is the BRAND NEW! chapter of my story after the other one ran off with my memory stick, so anyway enjoy!! and sorry its like VERY late but ive been doing my GCSE's which thankfully i have finished and now have WAY too much time on my hands!! xP hehe a whole 13 weeks off school, which i need a job for, so im having a search, any ideas??

Hope you enjoy and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS!

Charlie

XxXxXxXx

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few hours, a few cakes, dinner and after Teddy and Maggie had gone home, they were all sitting on the sofa in the living room of Lindsay's old home. They were watching a movie which they had brought with them on the TV and slowly one by one the kids were falling asleep.

"Mom," Maddie said and Lindsay turned to face her from her place lying on Danny on one of the sofas where they had fallen asleep earlier. "I think they're asleep." She said looking at Stephie, Jess and James who were all sleeping soundly on the sofa. Luckily they had there PJ's on already so all they had to do was to be taken to bed.

"Oh," Lindsay said laughing slightly, getting up off the sofa and picking Stephie up, she stirred slightly but went back to sleep again when she grabbed hold of Lindsay's neck. "Can you bring Jess and James?" Lindsay asked Danny who nodded, and picked the twins off the sofa with ease.

"I might join them," Maddie said yawning and walking off towards the stairs in front of Danny and Lindsay and kissing them both on the cheeks, "Night, love you." She said yawning slightly and walking up the stairs not waiting for a response.

"She's really wacked out hu?" Danny said walking towards the stairs before Lindsay and walking up the wooden stairs, careful not to wake the twins or drop them.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, following him up the stairs. "I'm not surprised; she didn't go to sleep like the rest of us."

They got to the landing and took off into the separate bedrooms, putting the kids in the bed and then checking they were asleep before walking out again and down the stairs, the sun was nearly set but Lindsay saw it peeking over the mountains slightly from the window next to the stairs.

"Come on," Lindsay said when they got to the bottom and pulled on Danny's hand. "I have to show you something." She said and pulled him out of the front door, jogging slightly and Danny trying to keep up with her.

"Linds, where are we going?" Danny said jogging to keep up with her.

"To show you what real wheat fields look like cowboy." She said winking and walking towards the old barn round the back of the house, she smiled at him and opened the barn door, walking inside and towards an old wooden ladder which looked like it lead up to a hay loft.

"A Hay loft Montana?" he said raising an eyebrow, "Very original." He said laughing slightly as she stuck her tongue out and climbed the ladder quickly.

"Hurry up," Lindsay said disappearing out of Danny's view further into the hay loft.

"God, I'm coming," he said climbing the rickety ladder and seeing her standing in front of a large semi covered window at the other end of the hay loft, she had wrapped her arms around her middle and was staring out over the view.

He smiled and walked up behind her, encircling her waist and kissing her neck.

"Look," Lindsay said using one of her hands to lift his head, and he stared at the view Lindsay had been intently looking at.

Danny Messer was not a man of no words but for once he had none, he was looking out of the window and saw wheat field upon wheat field going into the distance and then the city of Bozeman in front of the mountains in the background, the sun just falling the last bit behind the mountain. The view was breath taking, and Danny squeezed Lindsay tighter as they stood and watched the sun set completely, casting the wheat fields into total darkness.

"So," Lindsay said snuggling back into his embrace slightly, "Still think there's nothing to see?"

"I take it back Montana," he said and hugged her tighter, and heard her giggle slightly, "Maybe wheat can be just a little more than wheat," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Uh hu," Lindsay said and turned round and kissed him full on the lips. "You know what else is great about Montana," she said after breaking the kisses and smiling seductively at him,

"What?" he asked smiling at her,

"Hay lofts," she said winking and kissing him again, dragging him backwards and towards a pile of hay,

"Ye ha" Danny mumbled onto Lindsay's lips and kissed her again as they fell.

The next morning Lindsay and Danny both woke up with a smile on there faces after the previous night, and walked downstairs hand in hand and made breakfast together, as one by one the kids came down stairs. James and Jess first, with Stephie close behind as they didn't have a gate on the top of the stairs like back home. About 10 minutes later when all the others were tucking into there breakfast Maddie came downstairs sleepily and sat at the table, and placed her head on it.

"Morning sunshine," Danny said smiling knowing she was not in a good mood because of the time change. It may not have been much but because of her autism, they knew she had not had a good nights sleep. Danny got a grumble in response which he knew would not have been a pleasant response.

"Here you go bear," Lindsay said smiling at her and kissing her on the head, while placing a plate in front of her on the table, then went round and hit Danny on the back of the head.

"Ouch," he said and rubbed the back of his neck, "What was that for?" he asked Lindsay while Jess, James and Stephie laughed at him.

"Leave her alone," Lindsay said pointing her knife at him as she sat down at the table.

They ate in relative silence and the sugar in the waffles Maddie was eating found its way into her blood stream and woke her up. They all finished there breakfast and had gotten dressed for the day in summer clothes, Lindsay decided they should go into Bozeman to have a look round till they had to go round to her parents house for lunch, and in Lindsay's mind they might just get lost and not be able to make it. They managed to get everything ready and everyone into the car in record time. Luckily it was big enough for everyone to sit in, and then the boot was plenty big enough for all for all of there things.

They got into Bozeman in 30 minutes and decided to go for a walk around the town. Danny had seen the courthouse and that was about it when he made his impromptu trip to Montana when Lindsay was testifying all those years ago. So she decided to give him the guided tour of her old town. They walked round the shops and restaurants, Jess and James jumping over some of the old pavement stones, and Stephie murmuring happily to Maddie who was walking along side of the buggy. Lindsay smiled as she remembered the good times she had had walking round the old town, they walked passed an elementary school which Lindsay pointed out to be her old school, then further down the road they came to a large building which Lindsay pointed out to be the start of the Montana State University Campus where she had spent most of her time training to become a CSI.

They finally made it to the front of an old fashioned building which had some modern twists, like electronic doors, and crisp new windows. Lindsay sighed and stopped in front of it.

"Welcome to the famous Bozeman Crime Lab," Lindsay said smiling and staring at it in admiration, "It's changed," she said and looked over to Danny who smiled at her and held onto her hand.

"Is this were you worked mommy?" James asked looking at the building trying to see if it was anything like the New York crime lab, not knowing how it could be as good at the Lab with all its elevators and windows looking over the city.

"Yes sweetie," Lindsay said and walked towards the doors of the building. "Let's go say hi shall we." She said and pushed the stroller through the doors, the others following her.

The building had an entrance hall and a young looking woman sat behind a desk in front stopping people from entering the main lab which Lindsay knew lay behind the wall which the girl was sitting in front of.

"Hi can I help you?" the young girl said, she was about 17 and must have gotten the job as some way to earn some money during the summer.

"Yeah," Lindsay said walking up towards the front desk, "I'm looking for Simon," she said smiling,

"Simon," the girl said slightly confused, "As in Detective Hanson?" she asked and Lindsay nodded, "Oh," the girl said and went to pick up the phone in front of her, "Sorry," she said smiling and started to type the numbers, "Most people who come in here asking for the detectives aren't smiling or using there first names." She said a slight quiver in her voice, and Lindsay knew she was not okay with the fact that dead bodies were being kept underneath there feet.

The girl said something on the phone and then placed it back onto the stand,

"He'll be right down," she said smiling, "Can I ask a name?" she said and Lindsay laughed knowing she was curious as to why she had brought her entire family into a crime lab and none of them seemed phased by it.

"Lindsay Messer," she said and smiled, "I used to work here along time ago," she smiled again and the girl nodded.

Danny and the kids were sat on the chairs in the waiting area, and Lindsay pushed the stroller towards them and sat on the chair next to Danny.

"I see they haven't changed these," Lindsay said shifting uncomfortably on the plastic chairs, "I swear they only keep them because they think that we should tell the relatives while standing and not sitting down." She laughed a little and Danny smiled,

"Well it's not the lab but it's nice," Danny said smiling at her and Lindsay laughed out loud,

"Danny please," she said getting her laughing under control, "This is defiantly not the lab we were used to and I love it there more than here I have to admit, and I am glad I work in New York than here because this place definitely needs some more machines and all the things we have there." She said and smiled,

"Yes," a gruff voice said which made Lindsay and Danny look up, "But you have to admit Linny that this was a good place to start." He said and looked at her, Lindsay smiled and rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug,

"It's good to see you Si," she said and stepped out of the hug,

"You to Linny," Simon said and kissed her cheek, "I see the big city is good for you," he said smiling and mentioning towards Lindsay's family.

"Yeps," Lindsay said, "Si meet the kids, Jess, James, Stephie and Maddie, and my husband Danny." She said and Danny stood up and shook the mans hand,

"Danny Messer nice to meet ya," Danny said his New York accent even more prominent now than it was back in New York.

"You to," Simon said "Simon Hanson, and its nice to finally meet the city boy which caused our Linny so much trouble in her first few months." This caused both of them to go slightly red,

"She told you about that then," Danny said and Si laughed and nodded,

"Yes, you became the main topic of our conversations for quite some time. I am sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding again Linny." He said and turned to look at Lindsay, "You know how it is."

"Si, it's fine, I know what it's like here, nothing for months and then more cases in a week than you can cope with." Lindsay said smiling and kissing his cheek. "Are Rach and Kia here?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Simon said and turned to the girl behind the desk, "Kelsey, ring Rachel and Kia and tell them to come out here please." He said and Kelsey nodded.

"So how is my replacement doing?" Lindsay asked and laughed at Simon's face, she knew they had gone through about 9 new CSI's since she left 9 years ago and she knew that with Simon it was a sore subject.

"You know dam well how young lady," Simon said and ran a hand down his face. "No one has even been able to replace you Linny you know that and I just wish one of them would stay. We have a new one starting next week, from Colorado apparently, wanting a change; let's see how long he lasts."

"I have a bet on a week." A man said walking threw the double doors and towards them in the waiting area.

"Kia," Lindsay said and ran and hugged him and then the lady behind him, but she had a problem as there was a 7 month baby bump in the way. "Rachel Mary Casey when on earth were you going to tell me this," Lindsay said waving her arms at Rachel's stomach.

"Erm, now," Rach said laughing and pulling Lindsay into an hug again.

"Uh hu," Lindsay said raising an eyebrow and then screeching lightly which woke Stephie from her lap and made Jess and James jump. "I'm so happy for you congratulations." She said and hugged her again and Rach laughed and smiled again and hugged her tightly. "And you," Lindsay said turning to Kia and crossed her arms across her chest. "You let her not tell me."

"No, course not," Kia said and walked backwards towards where Danny and Si were standing watching fascinated, Kia and Rachel had known Lindsay since there first day at MSU together and they both know how hard she could hit, and Kia knew this more than most.

"Coward," she said and hit him round the head as he breathed a sigh of relief, he groaned and rubbed the back of his head, Simon and Rachel laughing so hard that they had to stop the tears from falling down there faces.

"Welcome back Linny," Simon said laughing and walking off towards the offices, "Ring me later and we can meet up but I have a meeting with the Sheriff sorry." He waved at them and walked off through the doors.

"Sheriff," Jess said looking at her mom weird, "Like in the cowboy movie we watched the other week?" she said confused.

"Not quite sweetie," Lindsay said laughing; the sheriff in the movie had been big and bad and had locked everyone in jail. Where as the sheriff in Montana was kind and sweet and a big teddy bear really.

"Okay," Jess said and turned to Maddie and continued the conversation they were having.

"Hey," Rachel said waddling slightly towards them, "Why don't we all go to the park, I know these are getting bored," she motioned towards the kids, "And we need to have a chat." She said to Lindsay. They talked every other day on the phone and she was probably the only person, well besides Kia, who knew Lindsay was coming back for a visit.

"Yey Park," Jess and James said jumping up and down, "Can we go mommy," Jess asked sweetly flattering her eyelids slightly and giving Lindsay a cute, butter wouldn't melt look.

"Yeah daddy, please," James said doing the same to his father except for the battering of eyelids.

"Okay, okay," Lindsay and Danny said together holding up there hands in mock defeat.

"And stop watching your sister so much." Danny said looking towards Maddie who gave him the look back, and laughed at him.

"Come on then." Lindsay said and walked towards the stroller.

"Daddy up," Jess said holding up her arms and Danny picked her up and put her on his hip, and she buried her head into his neck, and then Danny grabbed hold of James hand.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE'S!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Right then next chapter peoples xP hehe keep reviewing cause you all rocks!! xD xD

Charlie

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rachel and Kia watched them in ore as they tried to maneuver the kids to get ready to go to the park, and finally they all walked towards the door and out into the Montana sunshine, Lindsay telling Danny directions as he was out in front with Jess and James as they wanted to get there quickly and Maddie who now had a hold of James as he was pulling Danny too much. Kia and Rachel were with Lindsay and a now awake Stephie in her stroller.

"You need to get used to this you know." Lindsay said as Rachel touched her stomach absentmindedly, looking at how Danny was coping with the kids.

"I know," Rachel said, "And it scares me sometimes." She smiled at Lindsay who knew she was having doubts about it and how good of a mother she would be.

"Kia why don't you go and give Danny and Maddie a hand," Lindsay said and he nodded and walked slightly faster to keep up with them. "Now missy, spill it." She said to Rachel and looked at her old friend.

"I don't know Lindsay," Rachel said and looked at Kia introducing himself to James who immediately tried to make him run with him, which he managed to do. "I don't know if I can do this," she said and placed a hand on her stomach again, "Be a parent, I don't know if I will be any good."

"Rachel," Lindsay said but was cut off by James shouting mommy,

"Yeah James," she shouted back,

"Are we there yet?" he semi whined and placed his hands on his hips as he had stopped running.

"Yep," Lindsay said and pointed to the park in front of him, James turned round gave a big grin to Lindsay who nodded and he ran off full pelt towards the park, and Jess who was now down on the floor after wiggling, was running after him, and then Danny and Kia after them. Maddie who decided she couldn't be bothered was walking slowly and towards the swings which were the closest to them.

"Sorry," Lindsay said to Rachel who was watching them and laughing slightly. "Let's go sit down and talk," Lindsay said and they walked off towards the bench putting the stroller in front of them.

"Mommy, out," Stephie said wiggling in her stroller,

"Okay baby girl," Lindsay said bending down and getting her out of it, making sure her shoes where on properly before shouting Danny to let him know she was coming towards him and letting her run off on her little chubby legs.

"Now there are no kids," Lindsay said and sat down on the bench where Rachel was already sitting. "Where were we?" she asked,

"I was doubting my parenting skills," Rachel said,

"Aghhh yes," Lindsay said, "And I was saying that I was the same before I had Maddie, you knew I was, and I still think I am, but I look at them and I see them smiling and playing and I think that I cant be that bad if they are happy and safe." Rachel nodded and smiled kissing Lindsay on the head,

"Thanks Linny," she said and grabbed hold of her hand, "I think you're a brilliant mom, and I know you were worried before you had Maddie, and then after you found her again you were even more worried, but I think you're a brilliant mom," she said smiling, and the two hugged each other.

"I think your great as well mom," Maddie said standing in front of them making Lindsay and Rachel jump,

"My god," Lindsay said putting a hand on her chest, "Maddie don't do that you'll give me a bloody heart attack," she said smiling at her daughter, "But thank you hunni."

"Its okay mom," she said and sat on the floor in front of her mother and Lindsay. "And for the record Auntie Rachel I think your going to be a brilliant mom." She smiled and then looked at Lindsay and Rachel's shocked faces.

"Auntie Rachel," Rachel said tearing up slightly,

"Yups," Maddie said, "I know you're my god mother, because dad told me," she said and Rachel looked shocked again,

"Victor told you?" she said and Maddie nodded, "Oh, wow I didn't know,"

"Yeah he told be pretty much everything, part from where mom was," Maddie said and emphasized the word everything.

"Oh okay then," Rachel said and smiled at Maddie, "You know I still can't believe that you look so much like your mother," she said and looked at Maddie closely, "Come give me a hug" she said tearing up again and Maddie laughed and let Rachel hug her. "I hugged you when you were just born," she whispered into her ear, "I knew you were going to be a lovely girl even then, and it feels lovely to hug you again," she said and pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes, "Sorry pregnancy hormones,"

"It's okay," Maddie said, "I had to deal with moms as well."

"Hey," Lindsay said, "I was not that bad," she said and Rachel and Maddie laughed at her, "Okay then fine I was," she said and laughed again.

They sat and talked and played for about 2 hours, all of them getting to know each other again and for the first time, after the park they went to grab something to eat at one of the other local café's by the park. Lindsay looked at her watch and saw that it was time to go to the picnic much to her dismay. They said goodbye to Rachel and Kia who luckily for Lindsay and Danny said they would look after the twins and Stephie for the afternoon to save them from taking them to meet Lindsay's family.

So Lindsay, Danny and Maddie all set off in Lindsay truck out of Bozeman town and along the same road that they travelled down to reach Lindsay's old house.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked Lindsay who was very nervously driving the car.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said unconvincingly to Danny who knew she was lying as she couldn't look him in the face.

"Lindsay I know your lying, talk to me." He said and placed a hand onto hers on the gearstick.

"They are going to hate me more," Lindsay said and sighed, "I didn't tell them about my wedding, about their grandchildren, Danny I didn't tell them about Maddie and I gave birth to her when I was in Montana."

"Someone had to know about her," Danny said and Lindsay nodded.

"Brad did," Lindsay said and smiled, "He was so happy when I told him he was going to be an uncle, he helped me out so much after, you know," she said, it was no use saying it now, saying that she buried her child because it wasn't true and she was currently sitting in the back of the car listening to her I-pod and singing.

"Exactly so I am assuming he knows your married," but Lindsay shook her head,

"I haven't spoken to Brad since I left for New York, we had a huge argument about silly things and I left and haven't spoken to him since." Lindsay said sadly and her eyes filled with tears.

"But now you can sort it all out and start again with him," Danny said and squeezed her hand as Lindsay nodded and stopped the car in front of an old looking house. It was bigger than the one which they were staying at now, the porch had 2 swings on it, there were loads of big barns round the back of the, a house stable and a paddock. Danny also saw part of the lake down the bottom of the large green garden.

"Maddie," Danny said and turned round to the back of the car to face her, but she couldn't hear him, "Maddie," he said again and she didn't look up from her book. "Madison," he nearly shouted and she jumped slightly and looked up,

"God Danny," she said taking out her headphones, "You scared me to death." She said and put a book mark into her book, "What do you want?"

"Where here," he said and she looked out of the window and stared at the old building.

"Nice place," she said and unbuckled herself and got out of the car, putting her I-pod into her pocket.

"You ready?" Danny asked and she smiled and nodded,

"Let's do this," she said and got out of the car, 'I can do this,' she said to herself and then took another look at the house, 'Lucy if you're listening, help me do this' she pleaded and held onto Danny's hand as he came round the other side of the car.

"Come on then," Lindsay said and held onto Maddie's hand with her free one, giving it a squeeze and then letting go. Lindsay took a deep breath and walked towards the door, never letting go of Danny's hand and Maddie never leaving her other side.

"It's now or never," she said to herself under her breath and pushed the buzzer on the front door. It was still the same as she remembered it, and she heard heels click on the hardwood floor of the hallway.

Lindsay took in a breath and squeezed Danny's hand as the door opened and a woman slightly older than Lindsay but with more blonde hair opened it.

"Lindsay?" she asked/stated as she stared shocked at her.

"Hey Jenny," Lindsay said and smiled at her older sister, "It's been too long," Lindsay said and stared at her sister waiting to see what she said next.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Okie Dokie chapter what are we now 7, okay so yeah chapter 7, sorry i didnt update this earlier, i have like 3 stories on the go and now those 2 are all written nearly anyway, i'll go back to this one. Sooooo enjoy and REVIEW ME HAPPY and thanks for the reviews so far!

Charlie

XxXxXX

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Lindsay, Oh my god," Jenny said and ran towards Lindsay and pulled her into a hug, tears coming down her cheeks, "I've missed you so much," she said and Lindsay nodded, tears falling down her cheeks as well.

"I've missed you too," Lindsay said, and they stepped out of there hug laughing and wiping the tears again.

"Jenny are you okay?" asked a gruff voice from behind Jenny in the door way, he opened the door more and looked at Lindsay, "Oh my god," he said and Jenny and Lindsay laughed,

"You know I think I am going to be hearing that a lot today." Lindsay said and smiled at him, "Hey Kenny," she said and he smiled and pulled her into a hug,

"Linny," he said and hugged her tight,

"Kenny I need to breath you know," Lindsay said gasping for effect and he laughed and let her go.

"Nah I don't think it's really that necessary." He said and then turned to look at Danny, then seeing the ring on his finger and the one on Danny's and turned back to Lindsay with a shocked face.

"You married a city boy?" Kenny asked and gave a small glare to Danny, no one in his eyes is good enough for his little baby sister, and a city boy from New York was definitely on the top of his no list.

"Kenny don't start," Lindsay said and Jenny squealed slightly and hugged Lindsay again,

"Lindsay Hanna Monroe, how did you not tell us?" she asked and Lindsay smirked,

"It's Messer now," Lindsay said and Kenny glared some more, "Kenny please, I love Danny with all my heart, and we have been going out for 8 years and have been married 7. So don't you dare start on him, please." She said and Jenny pushed in front of Kenny and hugged Danny, which shocked him slightly but he hugged back.

"Nice to meet you Danny, I'm Jenny Monroe, Lindsay big sister." She said and smiled,

"I know," Danny said, "Lindsay's told me about you," which shocked them both, "and its nice to meet you too, and you Kenny." He said offering his hand to Kenny who took it and shuck it strongly and Danny shuck back with equal strength which made Kenny nod.

"So maybe he isn't so bad," he mumbled to Jenny who laughed.

"Thank you," Lindsay said and turned to Maddie who was trying to hide behind Lindsay and Danny. "And this is my eldest daughter Maddie," she said and Maddie smiled and mumbled a hello, then gave up and signed it instead.

"Eldest daughter," Kenny and Jenny said together both their jaws dropping again, "But she looks about what 11, that means you had her before you left." Kenny said.

"Correct," Lindsay said, "Maddie is Victor's biological daughter."

"But, how," Jenny said staring at Maddie which made her shyly look at the floor,

"Well Jenny, when a man and a woman love each other very much," Lindsay said laughing and making light of the situation, which made them laugh and broke the ice slightly. "And you never noticed because none of you came to see me. Brad knew, but he was the only one." Lindsay said sadly and both Kenny and Jenny looked down at the floor, they had both not paid very much attention to Lindsay over the years and now knowing that she had had a daughter while still in Montana they felt really bad.

"Lindsay we," Jenny said but Lindsay cut her off and smiled,

"Let it go Jenny," she said, "I have forgiven you and Kenny, let's just start again hey." She said and they both nodded. "Good," Lindsay said smiling and then she turned to Maddie.

"You okay sweetie," she asked and Maddie nodded and smiled at her mother who gave her a look and Maddie sighed,

'Just a little scared of what they are going to say' Maddie signed, 'Dad said a lot about your childhood' and she stopped and Lindsay nodded and smiled.

"There's no need to be scared" Jenny said and they both looked at her a little shocked, "Oh come on, I still know sign, it's like riding a bike. And does that mean you are deaf?" she asked Maddie who shook her head.

'No, I am autistic,' she said and sighed, 'I thought I had gotten it under control, obviously not.'

"Maddie," Danny said and then he realized how much his New York accent stuck out, "You are in a new place, with new people, and your nervous, I would be the same." He said smiling and walking over and hugging her, "You gonna be okay bear?" he asked and she nodded onto his chest. She took and deep breath and spoke,

"Thank you Danny," she said barely a whisper, "and nice to meet ya Auntie Jenny and Uncle Kenny," she said smiling to them and they smiled back.

"Good girl," Lindsay said and leaned over and rubbed her back.

"So where is our dear Victor?" Jenny asked after a moment and all three of the Messer's faces dropped slightly, not knowing what to say but Maddie desided to say it,

"He was murdered 5 years ago by his girlfriend, so right now he is in a cemetery in New York," she said and Kenny and Jenny's faces looked shocked again,

"I am so sorry," Kenny said sincerely, it was common knowledge that he did not like Victor one bit but that didn't mean he wanted the man dead.

"Yeah and me," Jenny said and smiled,

"Thank you," Maddie said and Lindsay smiled at her.

"Jenny, Ken, who's at the door, what is taking so long," an older woman's voice said and Lindsay stiffened slightly, Kenny and Jenny shot glances at Lindsay before the woman reached them and started at Lindsay standing on her own looking at the woman.

"Well I never," she said and glared at Lindsay slightly and then walked off back into the house.

"Hello to you to mother," Lindsay said under her breath.

"Come on in," Kenny said after staring at the corridor his mother just rudely left down, "Everyone is out back," he said and led them all threw the house, which Lindsay noticed hadn't changed much. Danny grabbed hold of Lindsay's hand and Maddie followed them.

They walked through the old fashioned kitchen and then out of the double glass door, which Danny laughed at how country bumpkin the whole thing looked. They got out onto a back terrace which showed everyone in the garden, children playing, adults sitting and chatting and as soon as they walked out of the door, all the adults stopped chatting and looked at them.

"Maddie why don't you go and see what the children are doing," Kenny said to Maddie and she nodded, kissed her mom and Danny on the cheek and walked off towards one of the tree's facing the lake and plugged her I-pod in.

Meanwhile Lindsay was holding onto Danny's hand tightly as people started to recognize her, there were not that many people, probably only her siblings and partners but them all staring at Lindsay was getting a little too much for her.

"Look who I found," Jenny said smiling, as Kenny had gone over to a woman who must be his partner.

"Lindsay," said the eldest looking of the younger Monroe men, "I..." he said but Lindsay cut him off by letting go of Danny's hand and sprinting towards her elder brother,

"Brad," she said loudly and jumped onto her brother who hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, "I am so, so sorry," she whispered into his ear and he nodded,

"Me too," he said, "I've missed you Linny bug," he said and she laughed at her old nickname. After a few more minutes, brad put Lindsay down onto the floor and then was pulled into another hug by a Brad look alike.

"Hey Linny," he said and hugged her, "Missed you as well." He said and Lindsay nodded into his chest.

"Hey Matty, missed you." She said and gave him one squeeze before stepping out of the hug and being pulled into another from a man Danny assumed to be Jack as he was the only one left.

"Hey bug," he said and hugged her and Lindsay laughed,

"Hey Jack," she said and then stepped out of the hugs, and walked up to Danny, grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him towards where the men were standing.

"Guys," she said, "This is my husband of 7 years Danny Messer." She said and all their jaws dropped,

"Bug did you just say husband?" Brad asked and Lindsay nodded, then the three men glared at Danny.

"A city boy I assume," Matt asked and Lindsay nodded again,

"Danny Messer," Danny said and tried to smile at them, once again noticing his New York accent more, "It's nice to meet ya finally," he said and they glared but nodded at him, Danny hoping that this had given him some brownie points.

"Boys, please don't hate him, I know that you don't particularly like city boys but I love Danny so be nice." She said and stuck a finger pointing towards them and glaring at them.

"Of course bug," Brad said and then turned to face Danny. "But you hurt her Messer in any way at all and we will find you and you will feel the end of my double barrel." And matt and Jack nodded with him

"Brad," Danny said and looked him straight in the eye like he did with suspects, "If I ever hurt her, you won't have to find me I will give myself to you willingly," he held out his hand and Brad shook it smiling at Danny,

"You're not bad," Brad said, "For a city boy."

Danny nodded and shook the other two men's hands Lindsay smiled at him thankful that her brothers had accepted him and she didn't have to bring in some blackmail so they didn't shoot Danny straight away. Lindsay then heard a cough from behind her and her smile fell slightly, Brad came and stood behind Lindsay and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and then grabbed hold of Danny's hand slightly tighter before turning round and finally seeing her parents after so many years.

"Hey mom, dad," she said and smiled, which got a small smile in response from them both.

"Lindsay," Her dad said and walked forward to hug her, Lindsay was a little shocked but she supposed it was a start on his part, her mother however just walked up and placed a small kiss on her cheek, as she had done when she was in hospital. And that's when the silence came, well not total silence due to the children running round and shouting, but between the adults that were watching, total silence. Danny looked at them all and sighed before picking up the courage to actually speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Monroe," Danny said and held out his hand to Jackson Monroe who looked at it slightly funny and then up at the man before shacking it.

"Who are you?" Rita asked and looked Danny up and down with a piercing gaze.

"My name is Danny Messer ma'm," he said and then was about to say the next thing but Lindsay cut him off.

"He is my husband," Lindsay said, and Rita and Jackson looked shocked once again,

"You got married?" Rita managed to squeak out before glaring at Danny again.

"Yes mom I did," Lindsay said and smiled, "I have been married for the past 7 years,"

"He is a New Yorker," Jackson said giving Danny slight evils,

"Yes dad," Lindsay said sighing, "He is a CSI like me, and we met at work."

"You married one of your co-workers," Rita said with a little disgust,

"Yes I did, and our boss has no problem with it so I don't see why you should," Lindsay said and Danny squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Yes, well," Jackson said and continued to stare at Danny, "Why did you not tell us about this?" he asked and Lindsay sighed again, 'I think I'm gonna be doing that a lot today', she thought and took a breath before starting her speech,

"I didn't tell you because I left," Lindsay said and they looked confused, "Mom, dad, I left, I didn't plan on coming back to be perfectly honest with you, I mean maybe in my head it thought some day I would come back and visit, but I didn't plan on it for along time and I suppose I forgot. I forgot about it all in New York, no one knew about what I had been through, only what I am now, and it was a fresh start. So when me and Danny started dating and then we got married I suppose I didn't think about calling and telling you. Okay that's a lie I did but I didn't know how you were going to react. You didn't want to go to my gradation, so I suppose I thought you didn't want to go to my wedding."

"How stupid," Rita said and Brad started to move more behind Lindsay after the statement came out of her mouth. "You are our daughter, of course we would have come to your wedding," Lindsay held the desire to laugh but stopped and just raised her eyebrows.

"Really," Lindsay said before she could stop herself, but once she said it she couldn't turn back.

"What do you mean by that?" Jackson asked walking forward slightly to come to stand next to his wife.

"Look okay nothing, just leave it alone, I am married I have 4 kids, one of which is sitting over there," she turned and pointed to Maddie who was still reading, "I have a new life in New York, lets just enjoy the fact I am back and the wedding and then we shall see after that." Lindsay said and then Jackson and Rita stared at her and then turned and walked away. Lindsay let out a deep breath and leaned onto Danny who kissed her head and whispered in her ear,

"Well done baby," he said and kissed her head again, she smiled and nodded and turned around and looked at Brad and everyone else.

* * *

Review meeeee, please REVIEW MEEEEEE xP


End file.
